1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measurement device, and more particularly to a measurement device which can sense the same position of an object to measure a vessel pulse signal every time.
2. Description of the Related Art
With aging societies, more and more burden is being placed on hospital resources. Moreover, cardiovascular diseases are increasing, as people age and stress increases for modern day living. For example, high blood pressure is a normal symptom of cardiovascular diseases. Thus, bio-signal self-measurement measurement devices have become an important target for development in the healthcare industry. Through bio-signal self-measurement manners, patients can monitor their own physiology status anytime, to relieve strain on hospital resources and provide needed medical attention to patients.
Signals generated by bio-signal self-measurement devices highly depend on the positions of the human body touched by sensors of the bio-signal self-measurement devices. If a patient performs continuous or long-term bio-signal measurement by a bio-signal self-measurement device, it is important to make sure that a sensor of the bio-signal self-measurement device always touches the same position of the patient for accurate determination of physiology status. Some prior arts provide a measurement device with a sensor array to sense vessel pulse waveforms of an object. Due to the sensor array, a desired position of the object can be easily touched every time. However, the sensor array increases the cost and volume of the measurement device.